megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jatayu
Jatayu is a demon in the series. History Jatayu is a valiant bird in the legends that depicted it. In the Hindu epic Ramayana, Jatayu is an old friend of Rama. It attempted to rescue Rama's wife Sita after she was kidnapped by Ravana, the devil-king. A fierce battle ensued, but Ravana managed to defeat Jatayu by slashing its wings. In a Malay literature, Hikayat Merong Mahawangsa, Jatayu is the nephew of the giant bird Garuda. It was summoned by King Merong Mahawangsa, a friend of the prince of Rome, to rescue the prince's betrothed, a Chinese princess who was kidnapped by Garuda. Despite its determination, Garuda managed to overpower Jatayu. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Avian Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Avian Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avian Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Avian Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Sun Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Sun Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *Persona 5: Tower Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Jatayu appears as a rare field boss in Shinagawa during the 1/8-2/8 moon phases. ''Last Bible II'' Jatayu is hatched from an Egg, found in the Velg's Cave, the first dungeon of the game. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' Jatayu is the first Persona of the Tower Arcana and is only available through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the first Persona to learn the Flash Bomb skill and one of three sources for the Dodge Psy and Climate Decorum skills. He is also the first Persona to learn the Snipe passive skill, but as he does not learn a Gun skill naturally, he will need to be supplied with one through fusion in order to utilize it. He is the second of four Personas to learn the Speed Master skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Jatayu yields a Flash Bomb skill card. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Jatayu is first encountered as a boss and accompanied by Garuda. Once the party has reached an elevation of 4,264 ft. they will come to an external area where the two can be seeing circling in the skies. Once the party has raised the third platform and reaches the end of the final bridge they will attempt to block their path. Jatayu is fought first and will frequently use Mudoon and Mamudoon to attack. It will also typically respond to -kaja buffs and -nda debuffs as soon as possible with Dekaja and Dekunda. After it is defeated Garuda enters the battle as a reinforcement. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Last Bible II ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Boss= |-| Normal= Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas